FOWL
|skills = Expertise and resources in many areas from robotics to the occult |goals = Achieve world domination. Get rid of the Duck family. |crimes = Terrorism Blackmail Attempted world domination |type of villains = Hegemonic Terrorists}} The Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, better known as FOWL (sometimes spelled "F.O.W.L."), is a supporting antagonistic faction in DuckTales, the overall secondary antagonistic faction in Darkwing Duck, and the main antagonistic faction of the third season of the DuckTales reboot. It is a global criminal organization bent on world domination. History FOWL was created by Dr. Nogood, but after his demise, it was led by the High Command. The organization is the biggest headache of SHUSH and Darkwing Duck has several of its agents in his rogue gallery for either his intended target or agents he helped arresting. F.O.W.L.'s leadership lies in the hands of the shadowy High Command, a trinity whose identities are carefully kept secret. They run the organization mercilessly in regards to any victims of their schemes as well as their own agents if their boasts and paycheck outdo their deeds. FOWL Hierarchy FOWL Commanders *'Dr. Nogood': The former head of FOWL, and also it's founder. After a plan to render all the money in the world worthless, he dies when falling in a vat of chemicals. *'The High Command': They take the command of FOWL after Nogood's demise. Nobody knows who or where they are, as they are always lurking in the shadows. They send missions to his agents by video. In the 2017 DuckTales reboot, the High Command is comprised of the Buzzard Brothers (Bently, Bradford and an unnamed brother), Scrooge McDuck's Board of Directors. FOWL Agents *'Steelbeak': FOWL's top agent. He has liberty to do whathever he wants, even having his own personal henchmen known as Eggmen. His past is unknown, as well as how he got his beak of steel. *'Ammonia Pine': A janitor from a research lab, after smelling a experimental disinfectant became over-obsessed with cleaning. Has a huge cleaning machine created by herself. *'Ample Grime': Sister of Ammonia, and the complete opposite of her, as she loves dirt. *'Major Synapse': Was demoted by the High Command after sending troops into a volcano, and put in charge of the psychic division, with two stupid hippies under him as a punishment. After stealing the Norma Ray, he turned the two hippies into supervillains, and he himself became a giant floating brain. *'Oddduck': Dr. Nogood's personal henchman. Can catch bullets in the air with his beak. *'Bruno Von Beak and Feathers Galore': Couple of agents hired to kill Launchpad McQuack. Feathers ended up betraying FOWL. *'Gandra Dee: '''An independent scientist who does not kiss up to millionaires. She is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera's love interest and used to work for Mark Beaks. *'Black Heron: An old enemy of Mrs. Beakley. She has twice tried to seek the secret of the Gummiberry Juice, but was foiled every time by Scrooge McDuck, Beakley, and recently Beakley's granddaughter Webby Vanderquack. *The Phantom Blot: An enigmatic individual who was disguised as the Funso's Fun Zone mascot. *John D. Rockerduck' and '''Jeeves': A wealthy robber baron and his bodyguard, who in the 1930's tried to rob towns like Gumption of their resources, but were foiled by Scrooge McDuck. In the present, Rockerduck has been preserved in ice, whereas Jeeves has been transformed and augmented with cybernetics into a Frankenstein's Monster-like being. Gallery Nogood.jpg Highcommand.JPG Steelbeak-small.jpg Ammonia-small.jpg Ample.jpg Synapse.jpg Oddduck.jpg Vonbeak.jpg Feathers.jpg Buzzard Brothers.jpg PhantomBlotDuckTalesMoonvasion.png Hidden_foes.jpg Trivia *F.O.W.L. is another in a long fiction tradition of secret organizations with names that are acronyms designed for the word that the letters form rather than acronyms that form naturally. **The name refers to Fowl, which is a term for specific birds such as chickens or ducks (the latter of which both shows F.O.W.L. is involved in are based on). But it can also refer to foul, which can either mean bad or evil. **Specific inspiration sources for F.O.W.L. may have been SPECTRE and KAOS. **F.O.W.L. in the Ducktales reboot is incredibly similar to HYDRA. In addition to being secret criminal organizations with ominous acronym names, they both act from the shadows, having infiltrated a large heroic organization (F.O.W.L. infiltrated McDuck Enterprises, HYDRA infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and the World Security Council). The revelation that characters who were previously presented as heroic (or at least, neutral) are really F.O.W.L. agents is similar to the revelation that several MCU characters who were presented as heroic or neutral (Jasper Sitwell, Grant Ward, Senator Stern) were really HYDRA agents all along. F.O.W.L.'s declaration of "without the world, who would we larceny against?" mirrors how HYDRA helped saved the Earth from Loki and the Kree because they were threats to the Earth that HYDRA larcenies against. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Terrorists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Traitor Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Animals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Spy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Magic Category:Conspirators Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Ducktales Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Servant of Hero